pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/Pokemon Heart
Pokémon Heart&Soul: Friendship for ever! - drugi sezon anime użytkownika Trzciny08. Rozpoczyna się odcinkiem HS024 - Totalna pożoga!, a kończy HS048 - Nie mów hop Doduo!. Zobacz listę odcinków serii Pokémon Heart&Soul. Ważne wydarzenia * HS024 ** Cole ponownie spotyka Dylana ** Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że to Zespół R odpowiada za pożar w Sali Azaela ** Poliwag Cola ewoluuje w Poliwhirla i uczy się Mach Ciosu oraz Bąbelkowego Promienia ** Cole łapie Houndoura ** Walka Cola i Bugsy o odznakę zostaje przełożona * HS025 ** Lucas spotyka swojego rywala Drew'a *** Drew objawia, że posiada Mankeya oraz Ponytę ** Lucas bierze udział w pokazach w Azalea *** Lucas spotyka Jessie, May i Volta **** Jessie ujawnia, że posiada Venomotha oraz Ninetales **** May ujawnia, że posiada Chansey *** Lucas wygrywa pokazy w Azalea, a co za tym idzie, zdobywa swoją pierwszą wstążkę * HS026 ** Cole spotyka ponownie Joshuę *** Joshua objawia, że posiada Elekida ** Śpiewający Igglybuff po raz pierwszy wychodzi drużynie Cola na drogę * HS027 ** Cole i reszta spotykają Lanca, mistrza Johto ** Cole i Lyra toczą dwuwalkę z pokemonami Lanca i przegrywają * HS028 ** Bellsprout Lucasa ewoluuje w Weppinbella, a potem w Victribella *** Victribell uczy się Podwójnego uderzenia kantem, Siekania oraz Solarnego promienia *** Victribell traci zaufanie do Lucasa * HS029 ** Cole i przyjaciele docierają do miasta Goldenrod, gdzie dowiadują się o konkursie łapania robaków ** Bohaterowie spotykają ponownie Damiana ** Cole spotyka ponownie swojego rywala Dylana, który właśnie pokonał Whitney *** Dowiadujemy się o drugiej odznace zdobytej przez Dylana ** Poznajemy Rava, trenera z regionu Kanto *** Rav zostaje pokonany w pojedynku z Dylanem ** Cole i Dylan toczą swoją trzecią bitwę *** Dylan objawia, że posiada Machopa i Sneasela oraz po raz pierwszy używa Glooma w pojedynku przeciwko Colowi *** Dylan pokonuje Cola ponownie * HS030 ** Bohaterowie spotykają po raz pierwszy Whitney, liderkę tutejszej sali oraz ponownie profesora Oaka ** Dowiadujemy się, że Profesor Oak prowadzi tegoroczny konkurs łapania robaków ** Rozpoczyna się konkurs łapania robaków *** Lyra łapie Ledybę *** Lucas łapie Weedla i go wypuszcza *** Cole i Damian łapią Bedrilla, jednak Bedrill Cola jest dużo większych rozmiarów. Damian wypuszcza swojego Bedrilla *** Rav łapie Pineco *** Cole wygrywa konkurs łapania robaków i zdobywa kamień słońca *** Cole oddaje swojego Bedrilla Damianowi ** Rozpoczyna się walka Damiana z Whitney * HS031 ** Trwa walka Damiana z Whitney o odznakę *** Beedrill Damiana objawia, że zna podwójną drużynę, szpilopocisk, metalowy pazur i trujące ukłucie *** Phanpy Damiana objawia, że zna ukrytą moc, beczkę i odłamki lodu *** Damian przegrywa z Whitney ** Cole rozpoczyna swoją walkę o odznakę * HS032 ** Cole walczy o odznakę Whitney ** Houndour Cola uczy się płomiennego ładunku ** Cole zdobywa Prostą Odznakę ** Cole otrzymuje potrójny bilet od Azalea ** Grupa spotyka Naomi *** Naomi objawia, że posiada Tyrogue i Croconawa, który jest Shiny *** Naomi odchodzi od gangu rowerowego i wyrusza w podróż pokemon * HS033 ** Bohaterowie wsiadają do metra Goldenrod i jadą do Azalea ** Bohaterowie spotykają Olivera, trenera z Kanto ** Oliver informuje grupę o turnieju dwuwalk w Azalei ** Cassidy łapie Slugmę * HS034 ** Cole toczy kolejną walkę z Bugsy *** Misdreavus Cola uczy się Elektrycznego Szoku *** Cole pokonuje Bugsy i zdobywa odznakę Ula ** Bohaterowie ponownie spotykają Damiana i dowiadują się, że on w parze z Joshuą startują w turnieju Dwuwalk. * HS035 ** Joshua wyprowadza się z Johto, a w parze z Damianem w turnieju stanie doświadczony podróżnik Carol ** Carol objawia, że posiada trzy pokemony Joshuy ** Cole, Lyra, Lucas, Oliver i Damian udają się na turniej dwuwalk organizowany w mieście Azalea ** Podczas turnieju spotykają Dylana, Joshuę, Zacka, Naomi i Rava oraz Butcha i Cassidy przebranych za Butchemiasza i Cassidirellę. ** Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że Zack startuje w parze z Naomi, która pomogła mu wcześniej, Rav z Dylanem, a Butchemiasz z Cassidirellą. ** Gospodarzem turnieju jest pan Sukizo - prezes fanklubu pokemonów, który sponsoruje główną nagrodę - Komplet 10 rodzajów pokeballi. ** W turnieju bierze udział wielu nieznanych naszym bohaterom trenerów: *** Luisa *** Luke *** Perry *** Monica *** Sylvester *** Robert *** Klara *** Bonnie *** Edmond *** Sylvio *** Barbara *** Lusia *** Alex *** Emanuel *** Thomas *** Olimpia *** Salvadora *** Mike *** Hikari *** Ywone ** Bohaterowie losują pary z którymi zmierzą się w pierwszej rundzie *** Cole i Lyra zmierzą się z Edmondem i Sylvio ** Rozpoczyna się pierwsza runda *** Cole i Lyra walczą przeciwko Edmondowi i Sylvio **** Edmond ujawnia, że posiada Tyranitara, a Sylvio Murkrowa *** Cole i Lyra wygrywają i przechodzą do drugiej rundy *** Lucas i Oliver walczą przeciwko Hikari i Ywone **** Hikari objawia, że posiada Pichu, a Ywone Cleffę, a Oliver Bulbasaura *** Lucas i Oliver wygrywają i przechodzą do drugiej rundy *** Damian i Carol walczą przeciwko Salvadorze i Mike'owi **** Salvadora objawia, że posiada Starmie, Mike Staryu, a Damian Scythera *** Damian i Carol wygrywają i przechodzą do drugiej rundy *** Dylan i Rav zmierzą się z Sylvestrem i Robertem **** Dylan objawia, że jego Machop ewoluował **** Sylvester objawia, że posiada Woopera, a Robert Sunkerna *** Dylan i Rav wygrywają i przechodzą do drugiej rundy *** Naomi i Zack zmierzą się z Luisą i Lukiem **** Naomi objawia, że posiada Stelixa **** Zack objawia, że jego Charmander ewoluował w Charmeliona **** Luisa objawia, że posiada Hoppipa, a Luke Oddisha *** Zack i Naomi wygrywają i przechodzą do kolejnej rundy *** Butchemiasz i Cassidirella zmierzą się z Perrym i Monicą **** Monica objawia, że posiada Goldeena, a Perry Porygona *** Butchemiasz i Cassidirella wygrywają i przechodzą do kolejnej rundy *** Klara i Bonnie zmierzą się z Barbarą i Luisą **** Klara objawia, że posiada Sandshrewa, Bonnie Natu, Barbara Nidorana (samicę), a Luisa Nidorana (samca) *** Barbara i Luisa wygrywają i przechodzą do kolejnej rundy *** Alex i Emanuel zmierzą się z Thomasem i Olimpią **** Alex objawia, że posiada Machopa, Emanuel Mankeya, Thomas Gligara, a Olimpia Arboka *** Alex i Emanuel wygrywają i przechodzą do kolejnej rundy ** Wygrane duety poznają swoich przeciwników w drugiej rundzie *** Cole i Lyra zmierzą się z Barbarą i Luisą *** Dylan i Rav zmierzą się z Damianem i Carolem *** Alex i Emanuell zmierzą się z Butchemiaszem i Cassidirellą *** Lucas i Oliver zmierzą się z Naromi i Zackiem * HS036 ** Cole spotyka ponownie swoją mamę - Klarę Growl ** Cole i Lyra toczą pojedynek z Barbarą i Luisą *** Barbara i Luisa objawiają, że ich Nidorany ewoluowały *** Cole i Lyra wygrywają i przechodzą do kolejnej rundy ** Dylan i Rav toczą pojedynek z Damianem i Carolem *** Rav objawia, że posiada Psyducka *** Damian i Carol wygrywają i przechodzą do kolejnej rundy ** Alex i Emanuell toczą pojedynek z Butchemiaszem i Cassidirellą *** Alex objawia, że posiada Cubone *** Emanuel objawia, że posiada Taurosa *** Alex i Emanuel wygrywają i przechodzą do kolejnej rundy ** Lucas i Oliver toczą pojedynek z Naomi i Zackiem *** Oliver objawia, że posiada Skarmorego *** Naomi i Zack wygrywają i przechodzą do kolejnej rundy ** Bohaterowie dowiadują się swoje pary do półfinałów *** Cole i Lyra zmierzą się z Alexem i Emanuelem *** Damian i Carol zmierzą się z Zackiem i Naomi ** Cole i Lyra walczą z Alexem i Emanuelem *** Alex ujawnia, że posiada Koffinga *** Emanuel ujawnia, że posiada Magmara *** Mareep Lyry ewoluuje we Flaffiego *** Alex i Emanuel wygrywają i przechodzą do finałów ** Damian i Carol walczą z Zackiem i Naomi *** Carol ujawnia, że posiada Ivysaura *** Zack i Naomi wygrywają i przechodzą do finałów ** W finale Alex i Emanuel zmierzą się z Zackiem i Naomi * HS022 ** Rozpoczyna się finał Turnieju Dwuwalk w Azalea ** Bohaterowie ponownie spotykają Slowpoki z Azalea ** Zespół R kradnie Slowpoki *** Pojawiają się Slowking i Slowbro - strażnicy Slowpoków z Azalea *** Bohaterowie pomagają ratować Slowpoki *** Slugma Cassidy objawia znać Ciemną mgłę *** Butterfree Damiana objawia znać Psychikę ** Strażnicy Slowbro i Slowking odchodzą ** Rozpoczyna się walka Alexa i Emanuela z Zackiem i Naomi *** Naomi ujawnia, że posiada Espeon *** Zack ujawnia, że posiada Skiplooma *** Alex używa swojego Machopa po raz drugi w turnieju *** Emanuel ujawnia, że posiada Qwilfish'a ** Zack i Naomi wygrywają Turniej Dwuwalk w Azalea i zdobywają po komplecie 10 różnych rodzajów pokeballi ** Cole, Lyra i Lucas rozstają się ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi i ustalają jako nowy cel ich podróży miasto Ecutreak * HS037 ** Cole dowiaduje się, że Dylan posiada już 5 odznak ** Cole dowiaduje się o istnieniu regionu Sinnoh i postanawia tam wyruszyć po skończeniu podróży po Johto ** Doduo Lucasa poznaje Taran * HS038 ** Bohaterowie docierają do Kolonii Ecutreak ** Cole dowiaduje się o Legendarnych ptakach oraz poznaje legendę o nich ** Victribell Lucasa objawia, że zna ostry liść i zarodniki paraliżujące ** Cole łapie Elekid'a ** Lyra łapie Magby ** Lucas łapie Smoochum'a * HS039 ** Bohaterowie docierają do miasta Ecutreak i dowiadują się, że wszystkie instytucje w tym Sala Ecutreak została zamknięta z powodu Enegrii Snów ** Ponownie spotykamy Fennel i Profesora Oaka, którzy pracują nad zapobiegnięciem obudzenia się Moltresa ** Poznajemy Toby'iego *** Toby bardziej wtajemnicza bohaterów w informacje na temat Legendarnych Ptaków ** Zespół R przypadkowo burzy Spaloną wieżę ** Następuje poważne trzęsienie ziemi - Moltres się budzi * HS040 ** Moltres się obudził i sieje zniszczenie w mieście ** Pojawia się Volt, który objawia, że posiada Aerodactyla. ** Chikorita Lyry ewoluuje w Bayleef i uczy się Powalenia *** Cole zaczyna się martwić o ewolucję swojej Chikority ** Moltres zostaje obezwładniony przez Zapdosa i Articunio ** Okazuje się, że "starzec" z Kolonii Ecutreak to Morty ** Lyra w ramach podziękowania otrzymuje odznakę sali w Cianwood ** Zespół R zaginął * HS041 ** Cole spotyka Doktora Akibarę oraz ponownie Toby'iego *** Cole ożywia swoją skamielinę ** Skamieliny z laboratorium uciekają ** Rozpoczynają się pokazy dwuwalk w Ecutreak, w których biorą udział między innymi Lucas, Volt, Jessie, May, Drew oraz Ywone. *** Volt objawia, że w tym czasie zdobył jedną nową wstążkę. Ywone także jedną. *** Paras Lucasa objawia swój lęk przed sceną *** Lucas odpada w pierwszej rundzie *** Volt objawia, że posiada Tangelę i Lanturna ** Skamieliny z laboratorium przerywają finał pokazów w Ecutreak ** Cole łapie Omanyte, pokemona, który został ożywiony z jego skamieliny ** Volt łapie Kabuto * HS042 ** Cole wyzywa lidera okolicznej sali - Morty'iego na pojedynek o odznakę *** Omanyte objawia, że zna Armatkę wodną, Kamienne ostrze, Błysko działo i Hiper dźwięk ** Cole wygrywa walkę i zdobywa swoją czwartą odznakę ** Bohaterowie obierają kurs na miasto Olivine ** Lady Boss wysyła posłańca - Delibird'a aby znalazł Zespół R * HS043 ** Do grupy Cole dołącza Toby, który podróżuje do miasta Olivine ** Bohaterowie docierają do miasteczka Takiwachi i spotykają tam ponownie Whitney ** W wyniku kłótni Whitney i Lucasa dochodzi do pojedynku *** Lyra objawia, że posiada babcię *** Eevee Lucasa objawia, że zna Stalowy ogon oraz Kulę cienia *** Walka zostaje nierozstrzygnięta ** Cyndaquil Toby'iego objawia, że zna prędkość i miotacz płomieni *** Cyndaquil objawia, że nie radzi sobie z Miotaczem Płomieni * HS044 ** Bohaterowie spotykają rolnika Floriana, który proponuje im trening w swojej stodole *** Toby ujawnia, że posiada Krabby'iego *** Poliwhirl Cola uczy się ogników *** Bayleef Lyry uczy się burzy piaskowej *** Chinchou Lucasa uczy się psychiki * HS045 ** Bohaterowie spotykają Cornela - brata Dylana, i Misty - liderkę sali w Azurii ** Dylan toczy bitwę z Misty o odznakę *** Gloom Dylana objawia, że zna podwójną drużynę ** Dylan wygrywa bitwę używając jedynie Glooma i zdobywając odznakę Kaskady ** Dylan wyzywa Cola na pełną bitwę * HS046 ** Cole i Dylan stają do pełnej bitwy *** Dylan objawia, że posiada Grimera i Jolteona *** Pidgeotto objawia znać Tornado i Podwójne uderzenie kantem *** Elekid Cola objawia znać Pięść Gromu *** Misdreavus i Dylan spotykają się ponownie *** Poliwag objawia znać podwójny plask i gryzienie ** Dylan wygrywa pełną bitwę ** Dylan wypuszcza swojego Jolteona ** Misdreavus zyskuje zaufanie do Cola * HS047 ** Bohaterowie docierają do Olivine ** Poznajemy Jun i Archiego ** Bohaterowie ponownie spotykają Zacka ** Grupa spotyka Jasmine, której Ampharos został potrącony przez Piloswine *** Lyra objawia, że marzy o ewolucji Flaffy'iego ** Archie objawia, że posiada trzy wstążki, a Jun dwie ** Zack objawia, że posiada już 5 odznak ** Krabby Toby'iego objawia znać armatkę wodną ** Chikorita Cola uczy się kuli energii ** Toby łapie Piloswine ** Butch, Cassidy i Shuckle powracają, jednak pod domeną Zespołu R z Kanto *** Butch i Cassidy zmieniają uniformy *** Shuckle Zespołu R zostaje pojmany ** Butch i Cassidy otrzymują pierwszą misję od Zespołu R z Kanto * HS048 ** Rozpoczynają się pokazy w Olivine *** Okazuje się, że ostatnie pokazy w Olivine odbywały się 48 lat temu ** Archie objawia posiadać Yanmę, Heracrosa i Flareona ** Jun objawia posiadać Lavitara, który ma lękliwą naturę ** Drew objawia, że posiada Jynxa *** Lucas informuje, że Jynx dawniej był Smoochumem ** Volt objawia, że jego Kabuto ewoluował w Kabutopsa ** Zespół R objawia się bohaterom po raz pierwszy od odcinka HS039 *** Zespół R objawia, że zmienił uniformy, jednak nie zostaje wyjaśnione dlaczego *** Zespół R zmienia motto ** Doduo Lucasa ewoluuje w Dodrio *** Dodrio uczy się potrójnego ataku ** Zespół R pierwszy raz nie błyska po potyczce z naszymi bohaterami ** Toby i Zack opuszczają grupę, a Damian do niej dołącza Zmiany w party Dołączają Debiutują Ewolucje Straty Oddane Walki z liderami Pokazy Pokemon Kategoria:Własna twórczość